Memories of a Red Rose
by RamenEater 11
Summary: This is basically an ending I read in a manga but its not identical for those who have read it. Anyways First story please be nice and enjoy! R


Ib saves Mary: Chapter 1.

"We made it"! Garry said to Ib as the two came back into the gallery room. "Now all we have to do is find a way home..." Garry said as he looked around for something that could be considered a way back to the real world. Ib was thinking too hard to look around 'She will come, I know she will". Ib thought as her thoughts then turned to Mary. "So Ib, what do you think?" Garry asked. She just nodded absent mindedly. "Huh, Ib are you okay?" Garry asked worriedly. "Huh um yeah, I'm fine". She said quietly as she followed Garry around the gallery. They made their way around gallery looking at every sculpture and painting on display.

Finally they came to a huge canvass that resembled the Art gallery. "Hmm, maybe this is it?" He asked as he touched the canvas before jumping back as it glowed white and the frame disappeared. "Ahhh It is, come on Ib!" He said happily as he jumped into the painting. "Alright your turn Ib." He said, she hesitated as she looked at Garry "Don't be scared, here take my hand." He called.

Ib reached out and was about to take his hand before a pallete knife came flying making her recoil. "Ib~ where ya going?" Mary said crazily with an insane look on her face. "Ib, Quick." Garry called. "But Ib, you said we'd be together forever and ever? Right? RIGHT?" Mary said gaining a sadistic look on her face. She looked at Mary and then at Garry, back at Mary, back at Garry before her gaze fell on the floor.

"I promised right?" She said quietly as she started towards Mary. "I-ib..?" Garry said helplessly as he watched her walk to Mary who had a smile on her face "Yay! me and Ib will be together forever." Ib stopped in front of her and lifted her face to show mary she was smiling with her Rose with it's last petal in hand. "I made a promise we would be together... in the real world, so lets go together Mary." Ib said as Marys face registered shock. "R-Really?" She asked genuinly shocked. She nodded and placed her Rose in her hand still smiling. "Hm-mh". Ib hmm'ed as she nodded at her.

Tears gathered in Marys eyes as she looked at Ib. "Come on." Ib said taking marys hand as she led her over to the painting. Garry held out his hand with a smile hoping Ib would take it, but to his and marys surprise she tossed Mary into Garry making them both fall backwards. Mary was back up in a flash as she saw Ib smiling on the other side, water suddenly rushed in from the sides and quickly froze over until it looked about two inches thick. "IB!" Garry and Mary cried as they pounded on the glass like wall.

"Mary... I promised you if only two of us could go back I would sacrafice myself so you could both go back and I am keeping that promise." Ib said as she gave a small smile with her eyes half open. It was too much for Mary "IBBBB! NO YOU PROMISED WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" She sobbed as she broke down in tears.

Garry was crying silently as he remembered all the puzzles and tricks they solved to get here. "Ib..." he said softly as she closed her eyes. "Both of you promise me you won't forget me! Ok?" Ib said happily as everything was ingulfed in light.

Art Gallery~ Mary opened her eyes and looked around. "What was I doing again?" She asked herself as she put her finger to her chin. Something fell from her dress pocket. "Huh?" She gasped as she looked down, she got on her knees and picked up the rose with one red petal. 'This isn't mine!' She thought as she thought about who owned it. She got a massive headache as her memories came flooding back. A girl with brown hair,a white shirt and a red skirt. One name came to mind, "Ib..?" She asked herself as her eyes started to water. "I-ib, no..." she sobbed out loud gaining the attention of a certain person. He walked over to her and knelt down.

"Hey there, whats wrong?" He asked making Mary look up. "G-garry?" She asked with tears swimming down her face. "How do you know my name? I don't remember us ever meeting, have we?" He asked "Y-you don't remember her, how can you not remember her?" She said trembling. "Remembr who?" He asked smiling at her. This made Mary angry, "HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT IB? I MEAN SHE HELPED US ESCAPE AT THE COST OF HER LIFE." Mary screamed at the top of her as she started trembling more. "S-she was m-my first... friend." She said as she looked back up at Garry with wet eyes. "Ib?" He said as he pulled out a hankerchief.

It then hit him like a ton of bricks. On the hankerchief was embroided the name Ib, and just like Mary his memories came crashing back. He also went teary eyed, "Ib, it can't be..." he said as he fell to his knees. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I COULDN'T PROTECT HER AND NOW SHES ALL ALONE!" Garry cried as he rubbed his eyes.

He looked ahead and his eyes widened, "I-Ib?" He whispered as he walked over to a painting with Mary joining him. Neither of them noticed the painting of the other world disappear. On the painting they were looking at was Ib in a field holding a bouquet of red roses and surrounded by thorns, she was smiling as her hair played with the wind. All in all she looked quite serene and happy.

Garry and Mary looked at the painting before the tears came back full force. "NOOOOO IBBBBBB!" They both cried as they fell to the floor with Garry supporting himself on his hands and knees while Mary cried into his Jacket.

The title of this painting is known as: "Memories Of a Red Rose!".

**Ending: Ib saves Mary!** 


End file.
